Another killing game (rewrite)
by pantherxii
Summary: Another killing game has started, a new academy opens its doors to a class of new students with a whole new headmaster waiting to make sure this killing semester will be memorable among the students


Welcome to Another killing game, a rewrite of a story of mine that wasn't that popular so this time the whole cast is original, only reference to any of the canon stuff is the killing game concept, that is it. This time its going to go at a slow pace so about two chapters of getting to know the characters until death do us part I guess. Now with the formalities out of the way I apologize for any grammar issues and please enjoy.

Sora opens her eyes feeling like she woke up from a coma as with her long brown hair holding a hair pin in the shape of a star in it wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it with an illustration of the constellation Ursa major etched on the back and black pants with designs of stars on the lower part of the legs along with white shoes wakes up in a class.

"Hello is anyone there?" Sora asks as she hears footsteps nearby to reveal a male student with light white skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and light blue hair that goes to the end of his neck with it spiky at the end of his neck and near the front of the hair near the forehead while wearing a black mouth mask that covers his mouth to his chin, white kimono with white pants, and a pair of wooden sandals with tabi walks into the room.

"Hello I am Yasushi, Tatsuo and I am the ultimate Ninja, you are the last one to wake up you need to follow me to the gym there is an assembly being held." The male student explains leading her out into the hall to see there is a window revealing a courtyard and two other big buildings similar to the main building of the school.

"I'm Sora, the ultimate Astronomer." Sora introduces herself as they get to a door leading to the courtyard with Tatsuo gesturing her to go first. "Good to know, everyone is waiting for your arrival so we can get answers, like why we're the only students here in this place and where the faculty is." Tatsuo says while the two walks over to the second biggest building with the word gym etched above its doorway to reveal fourteen other students waiting for them.

"Good job finding her,Tatsuo." A gruffy male voice greets them to reveal a man that's 5.4 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown hair, and black hair that goes to the top beginning of his neck with the front going an inch down his forehead while wearing a black long shirt that goes two inches past his waist and black formal looking pants with white classy shoes along with black rimmed glasses standing in front of the group.

"I'm Azumi, Toshiaki the ultimate judge." The man introduces himself as they hear a clapping noise coming from the stage in the far back behind a podium before a white and black bear gets tossed up onto the podium smiling.

"Why is there a bear?" A 5.6 feet tall along with lightly tanned skin, a green left eye and brown right eye, and black hair that goes to his shoulders in a short ponytail while wearing a dark red button up shirt with half of the collar up and the other half down and blue pants with red shoes along with a illustration of a fox tattooed onto his left wrist asks genuinely confused.

"Sorry I was running late so I deployed a cardboard duplicate of a headmaster of a different school my bad, it won't happen again!" A light yet aggressive sounding male voice explains to reveal something that looks similar to Monokuma but is a tiger with cat shaped ears, tail and pattern fur leaving the middle part white walks in surprising everyone still.

"Great instead its a tiger, how is this better?" The same man asks while the tiger sighs and kicks the cardboard duplicate off stage as he sits on the podium clearly glaring at the man.

"Listen here Shiori Arata the ultimate Illustrator, I am the headmaster of this school Monotaiga so yes I am a tiger but don't aggravate me. Now to explain this school year, its a murder school year which means you will be going by my favorite theory, survival of the fittest which means you will have to kill each other but there is a catch. Whoever kills someone can win their freedom but only if they survive a class trial where the other students try to figure out the killer. If the killer is found guilty they get punished he he, but if they're found innocent they get to go free and everyone else is punished. The punishment is also execution so let's enjoy this year shall we." MonoTaiga explains with a few chuckles as he sees the students' faces filled with fear.

"You want us to kill each other, but what if we refuse?" Toshi asks as the small tiger stands up with a look of insanity in his eyes. "Anyone that refuses to participate in this year will be killed by me!" MonoTaiga answers with him laughing before ending the assembly and walks away. "no one is going to kill right?" a woman that's 5.8 feet tall along with light white skin, dark oak brown eyes, and light brown hair that goes to the middle of her back with it turning blonde halfway down while wearing dark yellow coveralls with a zipper going down a bit to reveal a black shirt with a bit of an illustration of a wooden character on the front, and black gloves asks in a quiet and scared tone.

"No, no one will die i'll be sure of it." Toshi announces with the girl nodding lightly with a a man that's six feet tall along with fair white skin, dark teal blue eyes, and light red hair that goes to the middle of his neck with it neatly pulled back while wearing a dark red shirt, dark red pants, a black formal looking sleeveless jacket, a dark red fedora with a black strip that circles around the middle, white gloves, and black formal looking shoes walking over to her side with a hand on her shoulder like an older brother would.

"she's the ultimate toy maker Yori Ume she's a bit on the quiet side, I'm Takehiko Kenji the ultimate economist." The man introduces himself and the girl as Arata leaves the gym clearly not trusting any of them making Sora follow him genuinely curious about him. Sora walks outside to see Arata looking around campus to see everything looking normal.

"what's wrong?" Sora asks getting his attention making him turn to face her with Sora walking up to him to see that he looks almost unfazed from any of the information they were given. "the campus almost looks like a normal campus, but after what we were told you can tell that all of this isn't as much as it looks, Sora i want you to help me get to the bottom of this. meet me near the dorms they're the only other buildings on campus it seems." arata explains as he starts walking away with Sora trusting him getting a feeling he might now what is going on but also gets a bad feeling about him at the same time.

While in the main building, Ume and Kenji are walking down a hall exploring to find another hall with only two rooms one with a door covered in sketches made out of ink and another door with a crown etched onto it. "I wander what this hall is used for?" Ume asks almost regretting asking out loud to see MonoTaiga leaving the room with ink on the door.

"Simple young student, these are our first and right now only ultimate labs, these are rooms made exclusively for certain students. The one I came from is the ultimate Illustrator's lab and the other belongs to the Ultimate Perfectionist. This lab project is under development so keep your eyes peeled, new ones will pop up and it will be good usage to kill each other." Monotaiga explains with Kenji deciding to see what's in the Perfectionist's room.

Kenji sees everything in perfect oder almost looking like a king's throne room with a man that's 5.7 feet tall along with light white skin, dark green eyes with a slightly visible small circular pattern around the center of his left pupil, dark red hair that goes to the end of his neck in a nice combed style with a small soul patch straight under his lower lip while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a design of a black crown on the front with the word perfection on the back in bold uppercase letters from his left shoulder blade to the right, dark brown baggy pants, and black sneakers with dark purple socks sitting in a throne looking at a folder.

"Hello I'm Kazuki Osamu, I found this room and this folder so I'm examining it for any clues of our surroundings." The man greets them while getting up and puts the folder in a bookcase lined up against the left wall.

"Sorry to bother we were exploring the campus." Kenji says "hmm sounds interesting, how about we go check out the other room then?" Osamu proposes before leading them to the room across the hall. The three enters the room with Osamu clutching his chest almost having a heart attack.

"I regret this choice!" Osamu yells to reveal papers and notepads scattered on the floor and a table with the table scribbled on with a small cabinet filled with drawing runs out quickly to feel his heart beating quickly, he looks up after hearing snickering as he left.

"So even a perfectionist has flaws."A female voice mockingly teases him to reveal a woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with light white skin, a dark blue left eye, and a light red right eye, and dark blonde hair that goes to the middle of her neck with it looking recently cut while wearing a white sleeveless shirt has a collar that goes around the neck with a strap on the back and with the shirt going above her waist by an inch and black pants with a black necklace wrapped around her neck and collar of her shirt standing in front of Osamu.

"Who dares insult me?" Osamu asks with the woman snickering again. "I'm Setsuko Usagi, the Ultimate Poser." The woman answers as Osamu glares at her already feeling that the two will never get along even if they tried to.

Toshi is walking around the gym, he starts to walk out to see a woman that's 5.1 feet tall along with fair white skin, light brown eyes, and light red hair that goes to the middle of her back up in a ponytail while wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up by an inch, dark blue pants with a pouch hanging off the back and a sash going around the waist, and black military boots. "You know Miwa for a musketeer you're a little too quiet, did you find anything of use?" Toshi asks with Miwa looking around.

"Yes, it seems if you go far enough you just stop, no visible wall but no way forward. There is two rooms in a hall in the main building including three classrooms and a computer room of some sort." Miwa informs him as a man that's 5.7 feet tall along with lightly tanned skin, olive green eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders with beads at the sides of his face while wearing a white robe over a red under robe with black pants, grey shoes, and white face paint that covers the top half of his face walks up to the two.

"Yes masuya Hisoka, the ultimate Shaman did you find anything?" Toshi asks as the shaman shakes his head, "not of any use but it seems like Monotaiga wants us all to go to the dining room in the main building for dinner, I saw him on my way here with him saying he has one more announcement an 'important' one." Hisoka explains as Toshi nods and starts walking towards the main building knowing that this tiger will find a way to persuade them.

After a bit of time, Sora gets to the dining room to see everyone waiting with various small tables sitting up to four each with Sora sitting at a table with Arata, Tetsuo and a woman that's 4.11 feet tall along with pale white skin, dark red eyes, and white hair that goes down to her shoulders while wearing a cloth shirt with the left half black and the right half colored red, black and red striped pants with a black sash on her waist, and a black mask that covers only the top half of her face with red lipstick to make her lips a bit brighter.

"Yumi Momo, Ultimate Jester." The woman introduces herself as MonoTaiga enters the room. "Hello everybody, before we go and call it a day I like to announce a few things, when each of you get to your rooms in the dorm buildings, you will find a motive for individually any of you to kill. I would also like to say we will be working on many projects of ways to entertain you students." MonoTaiga explains with a man that's 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders in a ponytail with half of the hair swept to the left side of his head with a few bangs going halfway down his forehead while wearing a black short sleeved kimono with the blue emblem of the Genji/Minamoto clan etched into the back with white pants visible under the kimono with a black empty sheathe hanging of his waist with black sandals looking at the tiger.

"What are these projects?" The man asks while looking at Osamu who is sitting next to him with MonoTaiga chuckling. "Don't worry it will be revealed when we're almost done with them ultimate Samurai Tadao Genji." MonoTaiga answers before leaving letting everyone continue with their meal.

Afterwards, they get to the dorm buildings and split up by gender with Sora finding her dorm room which has a 8-bit game image of her. Sora enters the room to see a television turning on to reveal a puppet looking version of MonoTaiga on the screen. "I want to play a game Sora you nay dream of the stars but what if I were to tell you, you won't see them soon since one of you is a liar and actually killed before all of this. Think of your family maybe you should either kill this person and escape or just let them do the killing and escape to possibly kill your family." The puppet explains with the real MonoTaiga throwing the puppet and howls with laughter.

"Sorry couldn't help myself, but really humans cave in easily one of you will kill the question is only who." MonoTaiga apologizes with Sora sitting on the bed then saw MonoTaiga waving bye before the television turns off with laying in her bed thinking about everything that happened on this first day mainly Shiori and his plan to figure out what is going on.

The next day, everyone is chatting and eating in the dining hall with Sora and Arata sitting with Kenji and Ume before a man that's 5.6 feet tall along with light white skin, light green eyes, and dark blonde hair that goes to the tip of his neck while wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt, light blue pants, and a dark red beret crooked a bit to the right walks up to them with a friendly smile. "Sora, this is masumi Shin the ultimate talent director also known as the ultimate casting director." Arata introduces the man who gives a polite bow towards the four with Kenji looking at the blonde.

"Arata my dear friend, you see I've been talking to MonoTaiga who says that things will get 'exciting after last night.'" Shin says with Arata confirming this by seeing some mistrust from some of the other students making a woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with, fair white skin, dark green eyes, and dark blonde hair that goes to the end of her neck in a short cut boyish style while wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with the word track etched into the back and black shorts with white running shoes stand up and glare at Arata.

"I'm Yuka Natsumi the ultimate track athlete, and I'm accusing you of the man that MonoTaiga was talking about since you seem to know more than us." The woman explains making Arata calmly get up himself to defend his name.

"If I were this so called 'killer' then why would you accuse it to my face?" Arata asks making Natsumi gulp with her cheeks now a flushed red embarrassed now. "She has a point though we all met each other yesterday besides Ume and Kenji." A woman that's 5.5 feet tall along with fair white skin, baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders and up in a ponytail while wearing a light red short sleeve shirt, a white lab coat, dark brown cargo pants, and white transparent plastic gloves points out.

"And you are?" Arata asks as he looks at the woman who stares back with almost a dead stare. "I'm Keiko Ran the ultimate Botanist." The woman answers as Sora looks around the room before getting up and walks outside with Tadao following.

"Hey Sora!" Tadao calls to her making the astronomer stop in her track. "What is it?" Sora asks with Tadao taking another step forward with Sora getting a cold feeling about it.

"I'm on your side, but I want the truth of what we were all told last night." Tadao says with Sora remembering what MonoTaiga said making her chuckle at the irony she knew. "Yeah I did it only once and I snapped then, I killed my father after possibly the hundredth time he hit my mother so I snapped and started killing him, but is it really a crime for killing someone sick like that." Sora explains to reveal her as the killer that MonoTaiga mentioned with Tadao shaking his head.

"In my eyes no, but I can't say the same for the others." Tadao replies while walking up to her with a friendly smile and bows before walking towards the dorms.

in a dark room, MonoTaiga is standing in a dimly lit room talking to someone cascaded in the shadows. "The killing game should begin soon, the pieces are all in position just time to make a play." A gender less voice announces with Monotaiga laughing before leaving the room to get back to the students.

And that is the end of chapter 1, I hope this is much better than how I originally made the first version which in my opinion was a little rushed but this time i'm taking my time and introducing the characters before he start our first murder. If you have anything to say like a comment or a question don't forget to let me know in the reviews or pm me since i'm open ears to all comments.


End file.
